The present invention relates to a safety light socket and more particularly pertains to preventing electrical shock.
The use of light receptacle devices are known in the prior art. More specifically, light receptacle devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of safely operating light bulbs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,006 to Wang discloses a construction for a safe light bulb socket, having a waterproof assembly for exterior use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,761 to Schepens discloses a tool for safely testing and repairing screw-bulb sockets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,229 to Bassi discloses a light bulb holding device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a safety light socket for preventing electrical shock.
In this respect, the safety light socket according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing electrical shock.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved safety light socket which can be used for preventing electrical shock. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.